Fawful
Fawful 'is a secondary antagonist in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga and its remake Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga+Bowser's Minions, a minor character in Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time, and the main antagonist of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story and its remake Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story+Bowser Jr.'s Journey. A Beanish maniac, Fawful has tried numerous times to usurp the Mushroom Kingdom's monarchy and gain ultimate power. Background Not much is known about the mysterious past of the Beanish Fawful, other than he serves as one of Cackletta's foremost flunkies. Upon stealing Princess Peach's voice along with his mistress, he flees to the Beanbean Kingdom to unlock the Beanstar's power and gain supreme might. However, Fawful schemed to eventually overtake Cackletta and establish himself as the ultimate power, until he was catapulted out of Bowser's flying castle, seemingly left for dead. That is, until he shows up as a badge proprietor, biding his time until he finally puts his plan into action, hypnotizing Bowser's minions and forcing the king to ingest a vacuuming mushroom to suck the Mario Bros. and Peach inside of himself, allowing Fawful to steal Peach yet again to unlock the power of the Dark Star and obtain the ultimate darkness. Eventually, however, his machinations were put to an end when he was finally destroyed once and for all...or so it seems. Stats '''Attack Potency: Universe Level+ '(Fought on par with the Mario Bros. at the end of Superstar Saga) | 'Universe Level+ '(Stronger than before, fought evenly with Bowser at the end of Bowser's Inside Story) | 'Universe Level+ '(Able to contend with a BiS endgame Mario and Luigi) 'Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light '(On par with the Mario Bros.) | 'Beyond Massively Faster than Light '(On par with Bowser) | 'Beyond Massively Faster than Light '(Comparable to the Mario Bros.) 'Durability: Universe Level+ '(Survived being hammered out of Bowser's Castle by Luigi) | 'Universe Level+ '(Took numerous hits from Bowser) | 'Universe Level+ '(Took a severe beating from the Mario Bros. and survived long enough to pull off a final explosion) '''Hax: Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Phasing, Camouflage, Sound Manipulation, Portal Creation, Power Nullification, Healing, Forcefield Creation Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius '(Built several mechanical masterpieces like the Peach Bots, his Fawful Pod, Fawfulcopters, Mechawfuls, and successfully staged a coup to control the entire Mushroom Kingdom temporarily) '''Stamina: Average '(While he can fight enemies for a fairly long time, carrying anything even remotely heavy puts an immense strain on him due to his weak muscles) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Soul Manipulation: '''Fawful's vacuum helmet allowed him to absorb Cackletta's Soul and place it into Bowser. * '''Technology Manipulation: '''Fawful can mechanize almost anything. * '''Clairvoyance: '''In Partners in Time, Fawful gave the Baby Bros. a hint to go to Peach's observation deck, which is where a time portal appeared moments later, and his Dark Form is capable of sensing the presence of darkness. * '''Sound Manipulation: '''The Peach-bots are capable of projecting any vocal transmission inserted into them. * '''Power Nullification: '''The Vacuum Helmet can steal the abilities of opponents temporarily, such as how it stole the Bros. Attacks. * '''Healing: '''By utilizing the power of darkness, Fawful was capable of healing Dark Bowser when it was defeated. The headgear is also capable of healing Fawful. * '''Forcefield Creation: '''Generated a series of dark barriers around Peach's castle only breakable via the Miracle Cure. * '''Fire Resistance: '''Bowser's Flame Breath and the Fawful Pod overheating don't do very much damage to Fawful. * '''Mind Manipulation: '''Used a special gas to control all of Bowser's Minions. * '''Electricity Manipulation: '''Fawful's Pod can generate electric bolts. * '''Ice Manipulation: '''Fawful can shoot a freezing beam that either freezes enemies, or powers them up with ice abilities in the case of Midbus. * '''Darkness Manipulation: '''After absorbing some of the Dark Star's essence, he can use it to create orbs of dark energy to hurl at enemies. * '''Energy Projection * Flight: '''Fawful's Vacuum Helmet and flying disc allow him to hover in the air. His Dark Fawful form can also levitate. * '''Phasing: '''Shooting at something with his gun allows Fawful to phase certain targets out of the enemy's body. * '''Portal Creation: '''Fawful can generate a series of portals in his dark form to toss energy orbs in, and even switch them around to make the energy appear somewhere else to confuse enemies. Techniques * '''Fawful Laser: '''Fawful shoots a series of star projectiles, one of which being pink, which rotate around and attempt to hit the opponent for massive damage. * '''Fawful Portals: '''Fawful creates four portals, two near the enemy and two next to him, and drops purple orbs into one of the portals to hit the enemy. Occasionally he also switches the portals, thus changing the final destination of the orb. * '''Orb Shield: '''Fawful creates a circle of dark orbs he spins around before finally throwing them all at the enemy. * '''Headgear Swing/Swoop: '''Fawful attaches to the ceiling and spins around to try and ram into the enemy, or he simply tries to fly into them. * '''Headgear Energy Blast: '''Fawful's headgear releases energy orbs that home in on one of his targets. * '''Headgear Suction: '''Fawful's headgear sucks in anything from energy to moves to even enemies, before dragging them along the ground to damage them and anything in contact with the headgear. * '''Ice Blast: '''Fawful shoots an icy beam at enemies. * '''Phase Blast: '''Fawful shoots a blast that phases through targets and retrieves something from within them. * '''Roll: '''Fawful rolls into enemies. * '''Fawful Pod Laser: '''Fawful's Pod shoots lasers at enemies. * '''Antenna Laser Bolt: '''Fawful shoots a beam of energy from his antenna. * '''Fawful Block: '''Fawful creates a block over an enemy that limits their mobility, before firing a laser at them. * '''Heal: '''Allows Fawful to heal allies with the power of darkness. * '''Compass Burst: '''Fawful generates an arrow from the Dark Star Core on his head and spins it around before dragging it across the ground to damage enemies. * '''Darkness Trap: '''Fawful engulfs the enemies in darkness and chases them, attacking by tossing the Dark Star core at them until they reach the light. * '''Energy Wave: '''Fawful holds the enemies in his hands and places them at varying heights to hit them with energy shockwaves. * '''Energy Orb Stream: '''Fawful digs his arms into the ground near his enemies and sends dark orbs along them to eventually hit the foe. * '''Dark Star Laser: '''A laser attack that deals insanely high damage. Equipment * '''Vacuum Helmet: '''A device Fawful created that allows him to suck up enemies and their possessions, along with dark power. It can turn into a radar device, shoot energy orbs, spray dark mist that heals anything it contacts with, trap enemies in its nozzle, and allows Fawful to fly. * '''Fawful Blaster: '''A gun Fawful carries with him, allowing him to shoot energy, phasing beams, or ice beams with power-boosting effects. * '''Fawful Pod: '''A dome that protects Fawful from harm while blasting enemies with lasers, though it can be overheated, forcing Fawful to vacate it for a short time. * '''Fawfulcopter: '''A small UFO device made to transmit Fawful's voice or carry important items. * '''Peach-bots: '''Robots shaped like Peach that can project a voice transmitted into them. * '''Fawful Disc: '''A flying saucer Fawful rides on to get around. * '''Super Bowser's Castle: '''A mechanized version of Bowser's Castle capable of fighting toe-to-toe with the Koopa King himself. * '''Fawful Express: '''A train developed by Fawful capable of launching missiles, mechanizing hills into fighting colossi, shooting Fawful Clouds to either rain or strike with lightning, releasing Choombas to ram into enemies, or releasing Monty Moles with bombs. * '''Super Peach's Castle of Fury: '''A modified version of Princess Peach's castle, capable of firing black holes powerful enough to suck in Giant Bowser, along with an invisibility matrix, retractable spikes in its hands, the ability to summon Mechawfuls, and the power to project a barrier for defense. If it is burned, it releases its ballast, typically in the form of healing items. * '''Choomba: '''A mechanized Goomba that charges forward, telegraphing its blows with the smoke it emits. * '''Chain Chawful: '''A Fawfulized Chain Chomp with a Fawfulized Sworm inside that telegraphs the movements of the Chain Chomp. * '''Crawful: '''A Yoshi-like creature with a giant set of chompers it uses to bite down on beans to recover health and boost stats, along with rushing forward to attack. Stealing its teeth will make it much weaker. * '''Dark Fawful Bomb: '''A dark, Fawfulized Bob-omb that deals heavy damage. However, if the enemies holding it up are defeated, the bomb will explode elsewhere. * '''Dark Fawful Guy: '''Dark, Fawfulized Shy Guys with propellors who attack by rushing into enemies. * '''Mawful Mole: '''Fawfulized Monty Moles who attack by throwing rocks at enemies, and digging underground to surprise them. A variation known as the Metal Mawful Mole comes equipped with a metal shell for higher defense. * '''Fawflant: '''A robotic ant that attacks by attempting to hit enemies with its drill-like behind, which can potentially lower their stats or poison them. * '''Fawflopper: '''A Fawful grasshopper robot that attacks by jumping on enemies from up high. * '''Magifoofa: '''A Fawfulized Magikoopa who attacks with magical spells. * '''Sea Pipe Statue: '''A Fawfulized statue with a Blooper effigy that attacks by shooting the Blooper statue at enemies. The Blooper attacks by falling on enemies, or flying into them. * '''Mechawful: '''Mechanical Fawful golems who attack by punching enemies or flying into them from above or the sides. Destroying their body reveals their head, which can summon another Mechawful body if not taken care of. A dark version known as the Dark Mechawful appears, with an extra ability to generate a laser from its antenna with a very wide radius. Allowing the head to summon a Mechawful body creates the Dark Mechawful .5, a much more defensive and stronger variation of the Dark Mechawful. * '''Midbus: '''Fawful's second-in-command, a giant pig beast who attacks with ball and chains, punches, and body slams. When turned into Blizzard Midbus, he attacks by throwing snowballs, generating a giant ball with a Bob-omb inside to roll into enemies, and summoning Snawfuls to boost his power and heal him. Defeating enough Snawfuls will plug up Blizzard Midbus' crown and prevent him from summoning more. Key '''Base | Dark Fawful | Dark Star Core Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Lifted Princess Peach, albeit with a lot of effort. * Destroyed the Koopa Cruiser. Speed/Reactions * Can react to Luigi's Thunderhand ability. * Can dodge Bowser's fire breath with his Vacuum Helmet. Durability/Endurance * Survived getting hammered out of Bowser's Castle from hundreds of feet in the air. * Took a beating from Bowser and still survived by turning into his bug form. Skill/Intelligence * Successfully stole Peach's voice. * Helped Cackletta survive by putting her in Bowser's body. * Plotted to overthrow Cackletta and probably would have been successful were it not for the Mario Bros. * Caused the Blorb Epidemic. * Led a coup of the Mushroom Kingdom almost single-handedly. * Took over Bowser's Kingdom with little resistance. Powerscaling Since Fawful is capable of fighting Mario, Luigi, and Bowser, and force them to use a lot of effort to defeat him, he should likely scale to all the major feats in the verse. Weaknesses * Can become rather delusional when angered. * Several of his machines could be considered outside help, along with his transformations into Dark Fawful and Dark Star Core. * Not very strong physically. * Moreso relies on his tech and inventions to win fights rather than head-on confrontations. * Wasn't in Dream Team Sources Mario Wiki (For information on the Fawfulized enemies) Vs Battle Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: * Vs Antasma (This was Dark Fawful vs Antasma X, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Super Mario Category:Nintendo Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Technology Manipulators Category:Intangibility Users Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:RPG Characters